dave_historyfandomcom-20200213-history
Dave I
Dave I Dave I, also known Dave the First or Quackers was the first Dave, the first King of Dave, and the Champion of Davidia. Recognizable for his hat and suit jacket, Dave was a modest man who loved his people. The Birth of Dave I It is said in Ancient Davidian Lore that when the Planet of Jumper was created, Dave I was also created with it, along with Davina, his wife. Using their early methods, they were able to clone each other to form every other Dave. Legend goes that Dave I killed the very first Paul, causing mass disruption throughout Jumper, and also causing the Jumperian Crisis, though it was self defence. The Pauls then claimed Dave I was a tyrant and a murderer, though it is well known that Paul I was a brute and a feeble-minded chieftan. The Building of the Kingdom of Dave After cloning eachother, Dave I and Davina made their clones build a magnificent city known as the Kingdom of Dave. After 10 years of building, the city was completed and the 100 builders were all made nobles by the True King, Dave. These 100 builders became very influential and noble. Eventually, the city became self-sufficient and became sentient. After 100,000 Daves lived in the city, the city began to grow and build houses on it's own. Controversy Over the Death of the Very First Paul and the Juperian Crisis The Pauls, outraged that their master had been killed by Dave during a scurry in their early years, declared war on the Kingdom of Dave. Every single Dave volunteered to fight against the Pauls. The Daves began constructing weaponry and siege buildings to destroy the Pauls. During a siege of the city of Paulistan, the Daves destroyed the entire city. Every single Paul who fought back was killed; though that's not to say tragedy didn't strike the Daves. Unfortunately, the great Davidian general, David the Mighty, was struck by an arrow shot by a young Paul named Sandiego. Sandiego was executed in 998,984 B.C.E. in the Kingdom of Dave after being captured by several soldiers in an old Pauli saloon. Many Daves died during that horrible war, and even more were injured. However, no matter the cost, the Daves were determined to win, and that's what they did. After 56.4239 years of fighting, the Daves were considered the Ultimate Champions of the Jumperian Crisis. The Krakowskis First, some background. The Krakowski Bloodline date back to the Jumperian Crisis when they came out of a Soviet-era bunker in the middle of the Warzone. The most famous of all of the Krakowskis is the mighty Josephi Krakowski, a popular professional TV spokesperson. The first documented Krakowski is Michaela Valentine Krakowski, who made a diplomatic relationship between the Krakowskis and the Daves. The Krakowskis are completely immortal and live forever in the Foothills of Brentwood, a mystical forested valley. A member of the Krakowski bloodline, Gregori Y. Krakowski Sr., is the painter of the only known image of Dave I. The Tragedy On January 2, 123 B.C.E., a Pauli assassin known as Pauley the 13th assassinated the True King Dave I with a magical sword known as the Sword of Parakeet. Pauley the 13th was executed by injecting Goldfish Cracker Juice into his DNA, causing him to mutate into a living goldfish. His corpse was put on display in the Dave Museum of Science and is still available to view there.Category:Royalty Category:Generation I Category:Kingdom of Dave Category:Jumperian Crisis Category:Diplomats